As the Dragon Flies
by MinionOfMoffat96
Summary: The time has finally come that all of the nations' Dragon Guardians are of the new generation. In order celebrate this new generation of Dragon's, they are all being brought together in Orchid Bay where they will blessed by the Te Xuan Ze. Juniper is 13 and is finally comfortable as the Te Xuan Ze only to be completely blind sided when 15 y/o Jake Long and the Other Dragons visit.
1. Chapter 1

**Juniper Lee**

It had been two years since Juniper Lee had taken the title of the Te Xuan Ze. Almost thirteen, she felt she had a pretty good handle on the Magic going on's of Orchid Bay.

"What do you mean dragons?" Juniper was sitting on the rail of her grandmother's porch when she had been told the news.

"All of the new generation of dragon protectors have finally come to age. As Te Xuan Ze it is your job to welcome them on behalf of the Dragon Council." Her Ah-Mah explained without looking up from her knitting. She just rocked in a rocking chair back and forth and the wind from the yard gently swept through.

Juniper looked at her Ah-Mah as if she were crazy. "Uh, Ah-Mah," She jumped doem of the porch's railing and took a step forward spreading her arms forward, "I think you're forgetting that I can't leave Orchid Bay as long as I'm the Te Xuan Ze." Her grandmother slowly looked up at her with a knowing glance.

"I have not forgotten. Maybe it is you who forgets how long I held the mantle of the Te Xuan Ze." Her Ah-Mah spoke calmly. Juniper's arms fell to her sides with guilt. Of course her Ah-Mah knew. She had been trapped her longer than any Te Xuan Ze before her.

"But how Am I supposed to go and welcome every dragon in the world?" she simply stated.

'Not every dragon, my child, just the Guardian Dragons. There is one Dragon Guardian chosen for each nation. Much Like the title of Te Xuan Ze it is passed from parent to child. The only significant difference is that while you took the mantle at eleven, the dragon guardians do not take the mantle of guardian until they are thirteen. They are all gathering here for one week of festivities in order to celebrate the new legacy of guardians."

"Wait so most of the guardian dudes are going to be older than me? Ah-Mah! How are these Guardians supposed to take me seriously if I look like an infant to them?" Juniper was back to arm raising and gestures. She had spent so long getting everything in order for the past two years, she couldn't stand the idea of a few college kids with the temper of dragons coming in and making a mess.

"Not all of them will be older than you. The youngest guardian, the final of this new generation to come of age is only thirteen. Also if I recall correctly, The American Dragon is the same age as your brother Dennis."

Almost at the mention of his name, Dennis came trodding along from inside the house with Ray-Ray following behind him.

"What, the American Dragon is my age? Sa-weet." He fist pumped the air, "Finally someone my age who I can talk magic with," He sneered at Ray-Ray, "Someone I can have an Intelligent conversation with." Ray-Ray puffed up his face in protest. He had grown in height over the last two years. Both of the boys had grown a lot and had become invaluable members of their family team, but that didn't keep them from bickering as brothers do.

"As if you've ever had an intelligent conversation in your life." Juniper said, walking over to her brothers. She reassuringly tousled Ray-Ray's hair. Her protested outwardly but, secretly was glad she defended him. Juniper turned from her older brother's scowling face to her grandmother's smirking one. 'So, Ah-Mah when are all the dragon's coming here?"

"They will arrive in one week, and will stay until the Spring equinox. This is when the magic of the world becomes the weakest so this is the safest time for the Guardians to leave their native countries. Since Orchid Bay is the center for all magic in the world, it is also the safest place for weaker magical beasts to hide, so be aware of that." Their grandmother warned.

"Aw man!" Cried Dennis, "My D&D friend from online is coming in a week to stay with us. Now I'm gonna have to spend the whole week trying to keep him from seeing magic stuff," he crossed his arms in frustration. The rest of the group looked at the poor dejected soul as if he were joking.

"I guess you will never know what an intelligent conversation looks like," Juniper Joked. Ray-Ray and Juniper laughed, and Ah-Mah even let out a chuckle. Dennis hung his head defeated and then joined his family in laughter.

…

 **Jake Long**

"I can't believe i have to travel halfway across the country just cus little lizzie turned thirteen. They didn't do no big thing when I was thirteen gramps." Jake groaned as he flopped himself down onto a bean bag chair. His grandfather simply looked at him from across the room as he sipped from his tea.

"You weren't the first Dragon or last dragon to turn thirteen. This is the first time in almost a century that all the dragon Guardians were under the age of twenty-five." His grandfather spoke coolly in between sips of his beverage. Jake gave his grandpa a look.

"What is that look Jacob, aren't you glad that you get to travel again, i do recall you having quite the time in Hong Kong. Jake winced at the thought of Hong Kong, at the thought of her. Grandpa saw the look on Jake's face and quickly changed the subject. "Plus you and you fellow Dragon's will have the honor of meeting the Te Xuan Ze where you wouldn't get this opportunity otherwise."

"So, "Jake said, accepting his grandfather's change in subject. "What's the big deal with the Tesh Wan Zee person, if he was a big deal wouldn't I have met him already?"

"On the contrary, the _Te Xuan Ze_ is unable to leave _her_ home town of Orchid Bay. Orchid Bay is the center of all Western magic, and much like you she is bound to protect the town, both mentally and physically. Until She passes on the mantle onto her children, she is bound to the town and it's magic." His grandpa explained as he walked over and set his tea down on the table beside Jake's bean bag chair. Then he took a seat in the regular chair on the opposing side of the table.

"Wait! The Te Xuan Ze is a girl?" Jake exclaimed from his cushiony seat.

"Yes and I believe she isn't much younger than you," His grandfather replied. At this Jake shot up.

"She's younger than me too? That's great, all I need is some young twerp who thinks they're the boss of me." He looked at his grandpa as he crossed the room expecting a response but received only the sound of slurping tea. "Come on Gramps can't I at least bring Spud and Trixie." He looked over again but with no response. He knew he couldn't bring them. He had already risked a whole lot of trouble by involving them in the magic part of his life as much as he did.

"Fine I guess I'll go pack," Jake said as he stomped out. Even after he was gone you could hear him stomping upstairs to his bedroom. Then out of nowhere, or so it appeared, Fu Dog walked into the middle of the room.

"You didn't respond to him because you burnt your tongue drinking your tea too fast, didn't you." He stated as he took Jake's spot on the bean bag. Lao Shi simply nodded his head silently in response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Juniper**

"But Dad, why do _I_ have to wait in the car?" Juniper whined as the car pulled into the airport pick up lane. They were there to pick up dennis' nerdy little friend.

"Because honey, if we leave the car parked in the pick up lane with no one in it, we'll get a ticket and your brother is the only one who knows what his friend looks like." her father stated as he put the car in park and unbuckled his seatbelt. Juniper looked back at her brother who was sharing the back seat with a large sign that said "Jake Long" on it. Ray-Ray had been left home to prepare the house with mom.

"Fine, I didn't want to meet Dennis' dumb friend anyway," Juniper murmured, letting her dark hair fall into her face.

"June stop being so obstinate," her Dad reprimanded. "What's gotten into you, you're rarely like this." Jun just huffed and turned toward the window while tapping her leg impatiently.

"It's no big dad," Dennis said absentmindedly, "she is probably just worried about..."

"Dennis!" June interrupted with a shout. She shot him a death glance. How could he almost slip about the dragons. If he couldn't keep it together in front of their dad, then how could she expect him to shut his pie hole in front of his friend.

"What is it honey?" too late, now her dad was worried. Great! "Juniper if something is worrying you, you know we can talk about it." June froze, what would she say?

"No dad, I was saying how she is just worried about how she will probably never get to have a friend as cool as Jake." Her brother quickly tried to save her.

"Yeah dad, but I knew he was just gonna say something dumb so I preemptively snapped. Really Dad, there's no reason to worry."

Their dad looked relieved but confused. "Okay, well you can always talk to me if you are worried about something, ok. That goes for both of you," he said, turning to Dennis.

"Aww, gross Da, stop. We gotta go pick up Jake." Dennis said jokingly. The boys got out of the car and as he reached back in for the sign, he gave June a apologetic look. June waved him off. She wasn't mad. She was just stressed. The first day of the dragon summit was tomorrow and instead of setting up or preparing she was here picking up some random kid from New York.

Whatever, Juniper thought as she waited in the car. She fiddled with the radio a bit. When she finally found a station, she pulled the seat lever and leaned back. Minutes laters she heard a tap on the window and opened her eyes to a security officer standing outside the door. Juniper sat up and rolled the window down.

"Hello, sir, is there a problem?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"Ma'am are you aware that you can't park here?" The man said in a stern but calm voice. He was older, in his forties, and gray hair peppered his chin.

"Oh, I thought it didn't count as parked if the car was running and someone was in it?" Juniper was really pouring on the feigned innocence routine here.

"You have to be a legal driver for those rules to work miss." the security guard explained.

"Oh, um, well my dad and brother are just picking someone up, I'm sure they'll be back any minute. Let me just give them a call."

"No it's alright ma'am, I'll just wait with you here until they come out." The guard said kindly.

After what seemed like an awkward few minutes of waiting, June saw her dad and brother walking towards the car from the airport doors with a third boy behind them.

"What's going on here," her father asked as they all three walked up to the car.

"Not, to worry sir, I just wanted to inform you that it is against the rules to leave a parked car here. As I told your daughter, it doesn't count if she's not a licensed driver." the guard walked in front of the car towards June's father. June's father motioned for the boys to get in the car. June, watched the men closely as she reached down and pulled the trunk latch so Dennis could put the sign with Jake's name on it in the trunk. The trunk popped open and as dennis moved towards the rear of the trunk, Jake opened the back door of the car. But june Barely noticed because she had her eye on the guard. She hadn't noticed at first, but something was off about him.

Almost as if reading her mind, she heard Jake say, "I don't like that guy, he seems off." Shocked, juniper turned to see that he was also watching the man. She looked back at the man and saw him gesture to the car, when he turned to look at them, his eyes flashed yellow. Juniper felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up as the man turned away from them. Who, or what, was he? Even more important had Jake seen it? But before she could back and check, dennis hopped in the car.

"So you've met my sister," Dennis said nonchalantly. June turned back towards the boys. Jake shook his head.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sorry dude," he turned towards June, "hey my name's Jake Long, your Juniper right."

"Uh yeah. Nice to meet you Jake." She replied, not wanting to taker her eyes off of the stranger. But just as she went to turn back and look at him, her father was getting into the car.

"Well, Luckily, no ticket this time. But he gave me a warning." He sighed with relief.

"Sorry, dad, I didn't mean to get you in trouble," June said with her head down as she stared at the floorboard in front of her.

"It's not your fault. I should've looked it up instead of just believing the rumor I had heard." her dad responded as he looked to see if the way was clear to pull out.

Junipers head shot up. "Dad did that guy call it a rumor?" she asked.

"Well yeah, I guess he did. But I don't see how it matters who said it." He replied as the started moving down the road. Juniper knew exactly what the man was now.

 **Jake**

A fib giblin. That's what had been at the car. Jake had known from the moment that he saw the guy that he wasn't human. Then those creepy yellow eyes. But it was Juniper's question about rumors that put the nail in the coffin. The only issue was, why did she ask it?

Jake tried not to think about it too much and tried to focus on keeping up his cover as a Dungeons and Dragons player from New York as he spoke with dennis the car ride back. Since a lot of the lore from the game was based on actual magic, it wasn't really faking. Plus who knew more about actual dungeons and actual dragons then the american dragon himself. But he had to be cautious. If he let slip to precise a detail, it could blow his cover.

They finally pulled up to the Lee's house and Jake was ready to stretch his legs. He had been opposed to the idea of stay for a week in some stranger's house for the summit, but gramps assured him it was a safe place. When they got inside, Dennis showed Jake around the house.

"Finally here's my room, where you'll be staying. It isn't air up yet, but I have an air mattress that you will be using." Dennis stated as they walked into the room.

"Sweet man, so where do you want me to put my stuff?" Jake asked. He pulled his suitcase into the room and put it by the bed where Dennis pointed as he flopped down onto his bed.

"So what do you want to do? " Dennis asked. "I could show you around the town." Jake contemplated this. It probably would be a good idea to get view of the towns magic, even if it was weaker than usual. It would also be nice to stretch his wings.

"Hey, Mom, I'm heading to Ah-mah's" Juniper's voice echoed through the house, interrupting Jake's thoughts. The voice was soon followed but the sound of a door shutting.

"Ah-mah?" Jake asked, turning towards Dennis who was chilling on the bed. Dennis looked up from his cell phone.

"Oh that's what we call our grandmother. June spends a lot of time over there. They're very close." Dennis said hopping back.

"So you wanna head out? I'll introduce you to the guys we'll be campaigning with tomorrow." Dennis asked.

"Oh, uh yeah sure." Jake said. The boys went downstairs and towards the door.

"Where do you two think you are going?" Jake heard a woman's voice ask. Based off of Dennis' reaction to the voice, it was Mrs. Lee. dennis about faced.

"I was gonna show jake orchid Bay, take him to meet the guys." Dennis explained.

'Okay but make sure and be back by 7:30, that's when dinner is." Mrs. Lee reminded them. "Also it was very nice to meet you Jake."

"Oh thank you Mrs. Lee," Jake said. The kind woman reminded Jake of his mom.

"Also if you too could be dears and pick up your sister and Ray-Ray on the way back home that would be great." she told them politely.

"Okay Mom," Dennis said, then he gave her a quick hug. "By I love you." and with that they were out the door. Jake thought it was cool that Dennis didn't mind hugging his mom in front of his friends. He remembered all the stuff he had gone through in Hong Kong and it had made him value his family more.

"Okay Jake, Where should we go first?" dennis asked as the duo sauntered down the street.

"Well, does Orchid bay have a skatepark?" Jake asked.

"Well yeah, of course." and they were off.

 **Juniper**

"A Fib giblin?" Ah-mah Said curiously after June had relayed all the details to him. She was looking through a book that lay open on her kitchen counter.

"What's a fib giblin?" Ray-Ray asked. He had hopped up on a stool so that he could look over his Ah-mah's shoulders.

"It's a lesser goblin." Ah-Mah said as she flipped a page. Juniper walked in with a cup of tea and a cup of cocoa. She set the tea down in front of their Ah-Mah and gave rar-Ray the Cocoa.

"It feeds off of rumours and lies, right Ah-Mah?" juniper said as she sat down on the other side of the table.

"They don't just feed off them, they create them. They can disguise themselves as human. But I have never met one with yellow eyes before." Ah-Mah explained. "Aha, here we go," she exclaimed as she found the right page, almost spilling her tea. "It says here that yellow eyes are the sign of the spell of sight. The spell of sight can be used on lesser monsters by more powerful beings in order to see what they see."

"So he is basically like a walking talking camera for some big baddie," June stated, reaching for the book. Her grandmother lifted her tea as to make way for the book sliding across the table.

"In simpler terms, yes" Ah-Mah stated, placing the tea back on the table.

"But what does that mean?" June asked. But before she could answer, there was a knock on the door followed by the door opening. Ah-mah had an open door policy for those in her family so june assumed it was some related to her.

'Ah-mah, its me dennis," her brothers voice said at an awkwardly loud tone letting her know she was right."I'm here with my friend Jake." Junes eyes widened and shot to the book infront of her full of magic spells. June looked up at her grandmother worriedly. Her grandmother looked as chill as cold steel.

'Okay honey. Come on in. We're having tea in the dining room," her Ah-mah's voice boomed as she simultaneously waved her hand over the table. Suddenly the book disappeared from the tabled. June reached out to see if it was glamor spell but the book was gone. Teleportation magic? But before June had the chance to ask, Jake and Dennis walked into the room. Dennis looked incredibly tense as he walked through the door and the did not hide his relief well when he saw the room was clear.

'Dude, why are you so anxious?" Jake asked casually. He stood there with a slouched posture and his hands in his pockets, seemingly unphased by the immense magic energy of having two and a half Te Xuan Ze's in the room.

"Oh, Well, when Ah-mah said she had made tea, i just got worried that she um, had um, made food as well." Dennis scrambled to make up a answer.

"Why is that a big deal?" Ray-Ray absentmindedly asked as he bounced over to investigated the new face.

" _Because Ray-Ray_ , Mom sent us to pick you up for dinner, and you know how mad she gets if we eat something before dinner." June observed that her Brother had become an expert fibber in the few months he had been covering for June during her missions. He always knew how to throw in the right amount of truth to make the lie believable. June stood up.

'Well if mom wants us home, we better go Ah-mash." June walked over and gave her grandma a hug. "Bye Ah-mah, love you. See you tomorrow."

June walked over and joined the boys. Ah-mah said hi to jake and said it was nice to meet him and walked the group out the door. June and the rest of the group waved goodbye and walked down the street. Ray-ray kept jake busy asking a million question about life in the big apple.

"Ray-Ray, stop pestering him," June warned, "I'm sure he is exhausted after walking all over the place with Dennis."

"Oh it's fine," Jake reassured her, " he actually reminds me a lot of my little sis."

"You have a sister?" Ray-Ray shouted excitedly.

"Yeah she's probs the same age as you Ray," Jake said giving Ray-ray a soft hair tussle on the head.

"Hey, Ray-Ray, Didn't you say that you hated it when June tussled your hair," dennis interjected teasingly.

"It fine when jake does it, he's way cooler than June is." Ray-ray said sticking his tongue out at June. Juniper felt her cheeks redden and suddenly wondered why she was the one being teased.

"Wow, Jake, you should be flattered. June is like, Ray-ray's Idol. Watch out Juniper, you're getting usurped.' Dennis teased again. June looked away from them slightly embarrassed.

"You too are the worst." She said pointedly. "Anyway, Jake, how did your tour of the Orchid bay goe with Dennis?" She changed the topic.

"Oh," Jake chuckled, "It was aight. This place is so sweet, i can't imagine why anyone would ever want to leave." These words pierced Juniper in a way she could not hope to explain. He couldn't possibly of known about the curse of the Te Xuan Ze. The Dennis and Ray-ray seemed to also feel this ache that pierced Juniper's chest. They exchanged a looked and then changed the subject, asking jake about what kind of school he went to. He didn't seem to notice and carried on with their questions.

June couldn't help but fall behind them as the walked up the street, Jake's words still hanging on her heart. _Why would anyone want to leave_? Maybe because they know that the can't. June, wrapped in her thoughts of frustration, didn't notice Jake glancing back at her with concern.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jake**

After dinner, Dennis took Jake back to his room where they both worked to move stuff around and make room for the air matress. After blowing it up the two of them hung out and played video games for a bit. Jake had been trying to think of a way to get away from Dennis tomorrow. They were supposed to play D&D in the evenings and the Dragon summit was during the day, but how was Jake supposed to get Dennis to leave him alone long enough so he could sneak out unnoticed.

As he tried to think up a solution, Dennis' voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Dude you're totally getting your butt handed to you by that ogre, are you even trying?" Jake suddenly snapped back to reality and hit pause on the game controller man.

"Sorry bro, I'm just outta of it from the cross country travelin' yo." Jake wasn't completely lying either. He was wiped out from the flight and from seeing the fib giblin. He had seen them all over new york, especially near the Times HQ, but he'd never seen one with yellow eyes before. Plus there was the crazy weird strong magic energy he had sensed at Dennis' grandma's house. Maybe she was the Te Xuan whatever?

"Well Dude, if want, you can crash all day tomorrow before first sesh. My parents won't be home cus of work so it'll be quiet."

"But that'd be super lame of me to zonk out on you all day. Plus what about Juniper and the little dude. Won't they be here?"

'Oh well that's actually the same answer. My sibs will be helping our ah-mah with this thing at the old folks home. They asked me to help but I couldn't cus well, you were coming over. But if you want to sleep all day, then I can leave the house to you for sleeping and go help them out a little." Perfect, this is exactly what Jake needed but he had to make sure that he didn't look too eager to agree.

"Are you sure dude, I don't wanna flake on you."

"Dude it's fine. You're tired, I get it. We have the rest of the week to hang out, so it's no big."

"Oh, um, well thanks man. I appreciate it. Now let's kick this ogre's butt!" Jake exclaimed, completely focused now that he had found a solution.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Dennis replied and then they were back at it. The two of the raged against the machine for another two or so hours before hitting the sack. Jake was enjoying this nerd kid, he was actually a pretty chill dude.

…

It was around 2 am when Jake was woken by a weird sound and the sense of a strong magical presence nearby. But what worried him the most was when he looked up from his air bed, he saw Dennis quietly tiptoeing out of the room. He was probably just using the restroom. Jake would wait for him to get back and once he was asleep, sneak out to check the magical presence. But after a while, Dennis never came back. Shit, Jake thought, what if the magic thing got him? Jake sat up as he thought of how he couldn't even get one day off.

He tiptoed out the door and found that the door at the end of the hall was left cracked open. If he recalled correctly, that was Junipers room. Shit did it get her too? He snuck over there quietly and peaked in. he saw a human shape lump in the bed. He sigh s quiet breath of relief and looked over at the window at the end of the hall, which was open. This must have been how the magical beast got in. It was time to dragon up. He looked back to make sure no one was there and then he slid out the the window. Jumping from the second story, he dived into the air. He fell for a second as he transformed mid air. Then he swooped up to reveal his dragon form, spreading his large red wings that looked like blood in the night.

…

 **Juniper Lee**

June had woken up around 1:30 morning to her bracelet going off and glowing. Man can a girl get a break, she thought as she sluggishly stood up and reached for her tennis shoes. After her thirteenth late night call in a row and a lot of slipper/shoelace mishaps, she decided that slip on tennies were the smart choice. But it was the intense and large magical presence nearby that really snapped her awake. She had been doing this long enough to know thatb it wasn't one big monster but a bunch of medium or smaller creatures. With a sigh she eased off her bed and went over to her bookshelf. With the push of a button, it quietly opened up to a small armory of weapons and magical gear. She grabbed her magical lasso of Zafir and her nunchucks made from fairy stone. She yawned as she gently shut the door to the vault. Unfortunately she would need some help if the group was as big as it seemed, especially if they were rambunctious.

She crept down the hall and gently open her older brothers room. She hissed at him and he was up. She would've brought ray-ray, but he was still young enough that he might become part of the problem and June wanted to get this done as fast as possible. Dennis , with a grin that hadn't faded since the first day she had let him join her on monster missions, followed her quietly out of the room. It was crazy how close to two hadn't gotten over the last few years because of her guardian duties.

"So what is it?" Dennis whispered as they entered her room.

"I'm not sure, but it's a big crowd. It could be just another late heard of bat otters," she said as she stuffed pillows under her bed covers, "or it could be a result of the dragon summit, who knows. But it's too big for me to handle alone."

"What about ray-Ray?' she shot him a glance for the mere thought of it. Dennis smiled and followed her to her balcony.

'Okay get on," She said, turning her back towards him. They both hated this part but there was no way that Dennis could land the jump from this high on his own and they needed to get out quietly. Dennis rode piggy back on his little sisters back as they descended from the balcony. Once the landed, he quickly got off and neither of them spoke of it. No teenage girl likes to admit that she can bench press her older brother, and well neither do most older brothers.

Juniper and Dennis ran in the direction of the magic for about fifteen minutes before June realized where they were heading. It was the mountain that the summit was being held in. at the base of the mountain was a secret meet up area for monsters. But the monsters treated it more like a convention center. And just as June and Den were in sight of the place, they saw the source of the magical energy.

In front of them was a line of monsters of comic con sized proportions. Simultaneously, June and Dennis sigh gregiously and walked forward.

"You can head back home if you want den, this isn't life or death," June assured him in the dark.

"What, and leave you to deal with this all alone? Not a chance. It may be your duty as the Te Xuan Ze but it's my duty as your big brother to be by your side when you need me?" Juniper looked at her brother, the same eager smile on his face. She really loved this big dork brother of hers.

"Thanks Den," She muttered. He kept smiling as they continued down the street toward the large line. As they passed the magical creatures, the would erupt in excited screams and giggles at seeing June in person. The two of them finally made it to the front of the line where an extremely exhausted attendant was waving monster and creature in a few at a time. They were a satyr in a awful striped the satyr sees Junes and Dennis, they wave the two teenagers over.

"Thank the gods you're here. These people are getting super restless because of how long the line is going and the summit starts in six hours. I tried to calm them down but they are all just too excited.."

"Hey dude calm down," Dennis said to the fast talking satyr. The satyr sat silent for a second looking at June and Dennis.

"Hey, we're here to help uh," June gestures to the satyr.

"James, miss Te Xuan Ze ma'am." he blurted out.

"Call me Juniper. Look james we're here to help in anyway we can. Just tell us what to do?

"Oh thank you miss Juniper," he looked at Dennis waiting for name

"Dennis," he simply replied.

Oh thank you Miss Juniper and Mister Dennis. I am so grateful. You see, George was suppose to be here an hour ago to help sign in names with Cathy and Eddy. But he never showed. And neither did Slogar who was supposed to help me with the line management so you can see how things got pretty hectic." The goatman rambled.

"James," June grabbed the frattered satyr by the shoulder and looked i=hin in his panic stricken eyes, "What do you want us to do?"

"Well if one of you could go in and help with signing people in and giving out their badges, the other can stay out here and help me organise the line."

"Okay. we can do that," June says calmly, "but first, can we get some coffee?"


End file.
